Of Costumes and Curses
by cherriim
Summary: “This is your punishment.” Nekozawa’s voice was the last thing Haruhi heard before she dropped to the floor. TamaHaru. CHAPTER 10 IS NOW UP!
1. Black Magic

Hello everybody! Sachie-san here! I had the idea of writing this after reading Ouran vol. 3. Plus, I got a little inspiration from the wallpaper my friend made me. It's basically me (my friend drew me) and Tamaki on a bed. Much like the scene with Kyoya and Haruhi in…volume 3. (J 3J) –has nose bleed-

I just literally had a joygasms right now. THANK YOU SO MUCH XEI!

Please enjoy && review!

---------------------------

Of Costumes and Curses

Chapter 1: Black Magic

Haruhi stood in the middle of the 3rd music room, with a mortified expression plastered onto her usually serene face. She held a dainty porcelain teacup, sipping hopelessly at her tea.

Hikaru and Kaoru were chasing Umehito Nekozawa around the border of the room, frightening not only clients and the other host club members, but the dark magic user as well. Nekozawa had only come for a report on 'The Witch's Curse', which was a prank, played on Haruhi by the doppelgangers earlier that day.

As they proceeded with the chase of '2 mice team up on the cat' game, Haruhi lifted her large witch's hat and wiped her forehead. Halloween was such a stressful time of year. There was candy to be bought, costumes to be worn, and decorations to be hung. Of course, anybody could hide behind a mask, so identities were sometimes mistaken.

"Kyahahaha! Come on Neko, take off the wig!" mocked the twins in unison. They reached forward at exactly the same time, swiftly plucking the dark wig off their victim's head. Immediately, the blonde's head was exposed. The twins burst out into a spontaneous fit of laughter, crying on each other's shoulders with joy.

Nekozawa blushed a sickly shade of red, which looked quite daunting as apposed to his normal pale skin. He reached back for the large, black hood of his cloak and wrathfully flung it over his head. He was clearly humiliated, clenching his fists in horror.

By now, Haruhi had moved a safe distance from the scene, and watched with Kyoya, (who was quite bored of entertaining his clients, and decided to tune in on his surroundings.) Kyoya was dressed as a priest, loosely holding one worn, red leather bound bible in his hand.

He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, and glanced at Haruhi. "Don't worry, they'll get bored sooner or later."

Haruhi stifled a nervous smile at the Shadow King, who surprisingly did not have a dark aura radiating around him. Perhaps it was the bible that was warding off such gloomy aura?

She sighed. "Those twins… they just don't know when to stop."

Nekozawa glaring fiercely at the twins, and smiled eerily at them. The twins simply looked at him again, and began to giggle.

"What're you going to do…?" Asked Kaoru, his head resting on his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah, like stare at us or something?" Finished Hikaru. He looked adoringly at his brother. "Perhaps he's just realized how beautiful you really are?" The twin's clients squealed rabidly at Hikaru's seductive remark, and flipped out their camera phones.

"Oh Hikaru, you know that those comments make me feel shy." He buried his face into his brother's white costume. "Of course, you're so much more naughty at home…" He blushed as Hikaru ran a slender hand through his doppelganger's tousled hair.

Fangirls screamed with joy. "What happened? Hikaru is more naughty at home? _What did you guys do to each other?_" A rush of questions escaped the girls' mouths, as they started once again on a picture-taking spree.

The twins caressed each other some more, now totally ignoring the fact that a humiliated Nekozawa was still standing before them. Nekozawa simply looked at his watch. He didn't visit the Host Club room (that had a ridiculous amount of sunlight, who could live in such _sunny_ standards?) to be played with, then tossed aside? He quickly snatched the wig away from Kaoru's hand, and swiftly but skillfully combed it back into his hair.

He lowered his head, which caused the twins to look at him. Suddenly, the third music room became oddly quiet. The tension was quite uncomfortable now.

_Perfect._

Umehito Nekozawa began to laugh. Not in the humorous was, but in an abnormal, disturbing way. The disembodied laugh had started as a mere rumble at the bottom of his throat, and had developed a distinguished, spooky character by the time it had departed his mouth. Nekozawa, who was peeking out of Nekozawa's long, flowing cloak, had seemed to smile. This was the added effect that happened to make everybody freeze.

The horrific scene captivated the entire room. The clients, as well as well as their Hosts stared with and intense curiosity. Had the Black Magic Club president gone insane? Was this some sort of… distraction?

Haruhi surveyed the room. Tamaki's eyes had begun to well up with tears of fright. As of previous experiences, Umehito overly intimidated Tamaki. The Suoh fortune heir was now shaking, small beads of sweat forming on his tanned face.

The tension had thickened quickly within the few moments of dramatic laughter. It was so thick; Haruhi had held her breath.

"Now…" Nekozawa turned towards the room. "I have never _ever_ been so **humiliated**—" There was a crash in the back of the room. Haruhi looked down to see the teacup she once held, shattered against the polished marble floor. She looked up and saw that the whole room was staring at her. They looked somewhat relived, glad that Haruhi had lifted the tension—by a bit.

Her eyes wandered across the room, and unwillingly met those of Nekozawa's. His eyes stared deep into hers; sending an involuntary shiver down her spine. She glanced down at the shattered glass.

"S-sorry! Uhm, p-please, carry on." She laughed nervously and knelt down, picking up the bigger pieces of glass and forming a little pile.

Nekozawa cleared his throat, not aware that yet another depraved shade of red had tinted his translucent face. "As I was saying—" He paused for effect. "I have never been so humiliated in my life. You all are nothing but rude—" He glanced at Hikaru. "—homosexual—" He glared at Kaoru. "Scum."

A few unappreciative protests were heard by the twin's fans, but soon were silenced by a tap of Nekozawa's foot, making brief contact with the hard, polished floor.

Nekozawa had now pulled a black book out of his cloak pocket, and was muttering an unheard phrase. The room had quieted once again, sitting attentively to catch what the magic user had just said.

The curtains ruffled, causing Haruhi to freeze up. She looked at her hands. They began radiating with a strange glow. She stood up.

Everybody else was beginning to glow. Another laugh rumbled from Nekozawa's throat. Haruhi grabbed Kyoya's hand and squeezed it.

"W-what's happening, Kyoya-sempai?" She asked worriedly, the glow getting more intense by the second. His eyes flashed with the same amount of concern, and mouthed words to her. Her wasn't able to hear: her vision slowly fading…

"What? Kyoya? Tamaki?" She screamed, watching the rest of the hosts' terrified expressions.

"This is your punishment." Nekozawa's voice was the last thing she heard before she dropped to the floor.

-------------------------------------

Kyahahaha, Cliff Hanger! Please review!

I know, Tamaki hardly came in this chapter. –Cries-

But please stay tuned! Some super romantic stuff is coming up in later chapters!

REVIEWS LOVE: D

The more reviews, the better the chapters.


	2. The Witch's Costume

Still looking at that wallpaper. Still waiting for reviews. –Sigh- WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET YOU GUYS TO REVIEW?

Maybe a little fan service from Tamaki? Kyoya? Hikaru and Kaoru?

-Scoffs- Easy.

Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Of Costumes and Curses

Chapter 2: The Witch's Costume

"I-I think she's waking up!" Haruhi blinked a few times, her eyes regaining focus. The first the she saw was a flash of blonde. Tamaki was cradling Haruhi's head to his chest, rubbing it affectionately. "Oh, father was so worried about you!" He mewed, gently running a long, slender finger down Haruhi's face.

She blinked a few more times, trying to assess the situation. She thought back.

"_This is your punishment." Nekozawa whispered. _

Haruhi immediately sat forward, almost knocking Tamaki off of the sofa. He quickly regained his balance, leaping for a place on the sofa before Kyoya could settle in. Kyoya scoffed, and readjusted his glasses. He tucked the bible back into his cloak pocket, and turned to Haruhi.

"T-Tama senpai?" Haruhi stuttered, "What happened?" She looked at the rest of the host club members. Something was definetly strange. Their costumes… they looked different. She rubbed her eyes wearily.

Her focus was directed back at Tamaki. His skin seemed paler than before, almost matching the shade that was of Umehito Nekozawa's. His eyes were adorned with tainted gray circles, and his eyes; a tainted shade of red. His hair remained blonde, his body shape remained slender.

_What is going on?_ Haruhi touched Tamaki's face, which happened to feel abnormally cold. Tamaki smiled weakly at her, flashing her a magnificent view of the two white fangs settled in his mouth. They were long and threatening, yet dangerously seductive.

"Tamaki-senpai, take those fangs out of your mouth." She glanced out the window. The sun was already beginning to set, hiding shyly behind the imperturbable clouds of the night. "It's late. And I don't recall your skin feeling so cold…" She paused. "You're your skin looking so pale. Since when have you had red eyes? Are those contacts?"

Kyoya stepped forwards. He looked no different than before. "Apparently, Nekozawa had placed a curse upon us." He glanced at the floor. "—And the rest of the school." Haruhi's eyes opened a little wider.

"No, you're kidding me. Nekozawa put a _curse_ on us?" Haruhi questioned? Kyoya sighed. "A curse? No, this isn't good. I hate this occult stuff…" She closed her eyelids and took a deep breath in.

"If you're not willing to believe me…" He pointed at a dusty old bookcase in the corner of the room. Atop it were the twins. The doppelgangers disguised as angels.

They sat there, staring at her intently with a mischievous expression. A glowing golden halo floated above their heads. It didn't look like they were wearing the headband with the wired that supported the halo anymore, so how could it be floating?

The once small, plastic feathered wings had transformed into majestic, flowing cloaks of glory. They wavered gently behind them, from the breeze perhaps? Haruhi glanced at the windows. None of them were open, so how…?

She looked back at Kyoya, clearly puzzled. Maybe they had gone out while she had passed out to upgrade their costumes?

"You still don't get it, do you?" He beckoned the twins over to where he was standing. They nodded, and hopped off the bookcase. Haruhi's expression turned from puzzled to petrified. It was quite a long fall from on top of it.

"W-wait! Hikaru, Kaoru, watch—" called Haruhi, but stopped. Their wings had opened, and spread, and were gently helping the twins glide down to the floor. She gasped in awe. The twins could… fly? Hikaru and Kaoru's feet touched the ground at the same time.

Haruhi dropped back onto the bed, and looked back at Tamaki. She sighed, and studied his expression. This was too weird. Why was everybody acting so strange?

It was then and there that Haruhi decided that Halloween was now her least favourite holiday.

Tamaki's face had stiffened, but he tried to maintain his smile. She placed her hand on the side of the sofa, but drew it back abruptly. A shard of glass had wedged itself between the layers of Haruhi's skin, and was slowly acting as a passage for blood to escape. It was from earlier, probably when she had dropped the teacup. Come to think of it, she had probably fainted on top of the shards of glass. She shuddered at the though

Tamaki's pupils shrunk, forming little slits.

She stared back at him. He looked like he was about to have a seizure.

She then realized it. Tamaki had been turned into an actual vampire. Her eyes widened. She knew that look. She had seen it oh-so-many times in horror movies involving vampires. She tensed, unable to move.

That was the look of _bloodlust_.

Tamaki's lip quivered slightly, one of his fangs revealing itself. With a blur of motion, he was hovering atop of her, his arms pinning hers down, his eyes staring into hers. He shot Kyoya and the other's threatening looks. Almost to say; "Move, and I'll kill her."

_Talk about a change in attitude._ Thought Kyoya. He glanced at Hunny, who was shaking violently.

"H-Haru…?" Hunny whispered, a recognizable look of fear in his eyes. His long, golden tail swished behind him, his gold ears flattened. He had indeed been transformed into... a catboy. (If his fans had been there to see that, he would've been mobbed.)

Haruhi was too distracted to even glance at the kitten, or for that matter, even pay attention to his remark. Tamaki's face lowered to hers, and gently kissed her neck.

"M-may I…?" He asked, breathing onto her slender neck. The rush of bloodlust drove him insane, and at that moment, lunged for her.

Haruhi blinked.

Tamaki was now sitting beside her, his face back to normal. He smiled at her, his fangs now stained in red. Every thing had happened within a matter of seconds.

The room attendees had a horrified look plastered on their faces. Haruhi scrunched up her nose as a blast of copper had shot it. She attempted to turn her head, but couldn't. Her head was paralyzed. Haruhi reached up to her neck, and touched it. Her hand touched something uncomfortably wet and sticky. She looked at her hand.

They were stained with blood.

She began to feel dizzy, either from shock or the loss of blood, which had slowly begun to pool around her, soaking into the sofa. She took a few deep breaths, and tried to calm herself down. Her hand felt oddly cold, as if some aura had possessed it. It no longer felt wet or sticky. She looked up at Tamaki, who had a surprised expression carved into his pale face.

"H-haru…" He whispered.

She reached up to the wound once again, and placed her hand over it. The cooling sensation began to spread across her neck.

A blast of light shot out from it.

She touched her neck again.

There was no sticky or wet feeling, no scent of copper, just 6 shocked faces staring back up at her. She turned her head.

"What?"

Hunny looked up at her, his teary-eyed face now one of utter awe. Haruhi looked at the expressions of the others who were mimicking the face of Hunny's. A small giggle escaped her throat, clearly shocking the others. She sat upright on the sofa and swung her legs over the side. She stretched, and stood up.

_Amazing. _Thought Kyoya, a quizzical expression now replacing the one of awe. _She had just been witnessing countless acts of… things that can't be normal, and it hasn't fazed her. I mean, I thought she would've freaked when Tamaki had pounced on her, but still…_

Kyoya pushed her glasses back to the bridge of his nose.

"We have a suspicion that Nekozawa has turned us into our Halloween Costumes."

Haruhi blinked. Well, that would explain some things.

"You're right…' She looked at her hand, which she saw a few moments before was bloodstained. 'The twins having halo's and wings, and acting _good_ for once." (She personally thought that they should've been wearing little red horns and tails, but Nekozawa's curse had proved her wrong.) "And Tamaki with his sudden thirst for blood, and you…" She stared at Kyoya. "Well, you haven't really changed. I suddenly feel…safe!" A clear case of sarcasm pierced through Kyoya.

"Ah hah, well maybe we'll have to increase your debt by a few hundred thousands." She shook his head. "You were so close, a few more clients and you would've been…" He watched her expression become distressed. "…_Cleared."_

He casually strolled towards Mori, who had indeed become a dog-boy, with a perky tail, dog-ears, with the final touch: a collar engraved with; "If found, please return to the Host Club." Haruhi let out a sigh. Kyoya would be Kyoya, and never change.

_I wish I could use some magic right now; I'd like to torture him a bit. _Thought a slightly annoyed Haruhi Fujioka.

"Oh, but you can Haru…" replied Tamaki with a smile. She looked at him with a baffled expression.

_You see, love, I can read minds. _He responded back to her mentally, waving his hands in an 80's style horror movie spooky fashion.

Haruhi smiled back at him weakly, clearly disturbed at the fact that Tamaki now had access to her personal thoughts. She decided not to question it.

"What do you mean by 'I can'?" Questioned Haruhi. This comment had piqued her attention.

"You're a witch, aren't you?" He asked, getting a clear look at her little witch's costume.

Haruhi sported a deep purple cloak. Under it, there was a black dress that went down to her knees. She wore a large purple hat, matching the colour of her cloak, with a large silver ribbon tied around it. She wore mystical black elven boots, and carried a small broomstick. Her hair, once a deep, chocolately brown had been transformed into longer, silver locks. She wore a black pendant around her neck, scattering rays of light across her face and made the illusion that she was adorned with stars.

His sullen red eyes met hers, and both realized that he was staring. Tamaki's pale face tinted a pale pink.

"You can use magic, can't you?" He asked, turning away slightly.

"Heh heh…" She rubbed her hands evilly, totally out of character. The Host Club members stared. "Ootori-sempai, you might want to…stop where you are."

At that remark, Kyoya froze. He had lost all contact with his feet and stood, mid-step, in front of the twins. Kaoru and Hikaru simply stared at him.

_Kyahahaha, this is going to be fun._ Thought Haruhi, before sending a guilty smile at Tamaki. _Heh, heh, heh._

_

* * *

_

**EXTRA: Tamaki's Mind Theatre #1**

**-----**

Tamaki reached forward and twirled a lock of Haruhi's hair with his slender fingers. "Haruhi, you look simply…bewitching." He slurred seductively, running a finger down her slender neck.

"Oh master Tamaki." Haruhi blushed and turned away shyly. "You look quite ravishing yourself. You're simply to _die_ for." She moved towards him, as he pulled her close.

"Then you wouldn't mind, if I give you the kiss of death…?" He asked with a smooth voice. She cuddled into his chest, knocking her witch's hat to the floor.

"Of course…" She replied. He lifted her chin up to his face, and kissed her lips softly.

--------------------------------

"Tamaki, are you alright?" Haruhi waved her hand in front of his dazed face.

"O-of course!" He stuttered, blushing furiously. On his pale visage, it looked quite scary. A pale scarlet red?

"Milord is thinking pervy thoughts again?" The twins asked in unison.

Tamaki blushed harder, and turned away. "O-of course… not."

--------------------------

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

I just finished watching 'Howl's Moving Castle' –Cries- It was such a good movie. If you haven't watched it yet, you should. I seriously cried throughout the whole movie. I'm learning to play the theme song on the piano too!

The next chapter will (hopefully) be up next week. I have a math exam on Thursday.

(--);;

I hope it was long enough for all of you? Because I know my readers like long chapters…

Please keep reading, for the youth of today are becoming illiterate slobs. : D Thanks!

( Akiri: I did put a line, but it didn't show up for some reason. Thanks for noticing though:D)


	3. Everything Around Them

Wow, I really am obsessed. I just bought the "Howl's Movie Castle DVD", and I'm learning how to play the theme song on the piano. (I was borrowing the DVD from the library.) I wish there was a video game for it. Wait, is there? Does anybody know if there is one?

Howl is sooo dreamy. –Gets lost in her own fantasy-romance world. –

Enjoy the next chapter, my minions. –Evil laugh. –

--------------------------------

Of Costumes and Curses

Chapter 3: Everything Around Them.

Tamaki had died a little inside. Not because he was a vampire, and already half dead, but at the look that Haruhi gave him. _Him. _It as a _guilty_ smile. A smile that meant she was going to do something bad. She was going to go against her all-good-never-bad image.

Well, she had been transformed into a witch, so a little mischief might not kill anybody.

Tamaki gazed back at her, and nodded with approval. Even though she was a witch, she probably still wouldn't be able to so something crazy. Well, normal person crazy, not Hitachiin Twins crazy. Haruhi's smile turned a little more twisted as she whipped her head around and strolled towards the frozen priest Kyoya. Tamaki followed a few steps behind, clearly intrigued.

What had the little witch have in mind?

The Third Music Room stood still, except for Haruhi who had stopped abruptly in front of her elder.

"Well, sempai, who'd ever know that using magic could be so fun?" She mocked, giving him a daring smile.

_Ack, damn you Haruhi. You and your...sorcery…_ He cursed silently, as he was unable to speak. A drop of sweat glided down his agitated face. Tamaki's face turned from energetic to exasperated. How _dare_ he…damn his Haruhi?

Gliding to the spot where Haruhi stood, Tamaki leaned towards Kyoya's face.

"I heard that." He informed the frozen Ohtori-fortune heir. "And I swear, if you ever say that again, I will _kill _you." He snarled, baring his fangs.

Haruhi was clearly bewildered. She had only frozen Kyoya-sempai with intentions of mocking him. As Tamaki had thought, she wouldn't do anything crazy. She sure was capable, but she didn't. She was too cautious. Haruhi sighed, relaxing her body. She concentrated on Kyoya, whom Tamaki had grabbed the collar of, clenched her fists, and then relaxed them.

The helpless Kyoya had sudden control of his body once again, and stumbled backwards. He glared at Tamaki with a reckless look in his eyes.

"W-what have I done?" Haruhi whispered, and stepped between the two angered men. She pushed them apart. "What the HELL do you think you're doing?" She screamed. The Host club members once again directed their attention at the adorable little witch.

"You're suddenly like, going to kill each other? Seriously, this situation is bad as it is already…"She crumbled to the floor and planted her face in her hands.

Tamaki immediately back away, and rushed towards the twins. His expression was carved into his pale face; the sheer look of determination.

"Alright Hitachiins, listen up." The twins floated lazily towards the stressed vampire.

"What is it now?" Asked Kaoru, running his fingers through his hair.

"A new game?" inquired Hikaru, playing with some feathers in his wings.

"Indeed it is. The first one to make Haruhi cry loses!" He exclaimed, with a proud, victorious look plastered on his face.

_I seriously don't understand why they need to make a game out of __poor Haruhi._ Kyoya thought as he stressed the last words. He shot a blank, sarcastic look at Kyoya.

"You!" Tamaki pointed angrily at Kyoya. "Will you just _shut up?!_"

To Tamaki, Kyoya was just beginning to seem like some bratty little kid. To Kyoya, Tamaki was being too much of a drama queen. To Haruhi, well, she just felt neglected. Hunny and Mori were at her side, but were too preoccupied with each other. Sniffing each other… (As weird as it seems, but hey! Those are animals for you. XD).

Haruhi briskly got up, clearly annoyed at the behavior of the Host club, and headed towards the windows. She whisked open the windows, letting the final rays of light of the day fade into the room. Tamaki screamed in pain, and was forced to retreat to a shadowy corner of the room.

"Oh, sorry Tama." Haruhi stated, without much concern in her voice, and turned back to the window. There was a loud POOF. Haruhi sighed, and turned to look at Tamaki for a second time. He was gone.

Was it the sunlight that made his disappear? She ran to the spot where Tamaki was standing—cowering in pain and clutched her hands together.

"T-Tamaki, seriously. Stop it. Get out here right now." She called. There was a muffled squeak that came from below her. She looked down to see a little black bat staring back up at her. "Were you…looking up my dress?" She asked, immediately backing away.

The twins swooped towards the little bat, laughing hysterically. Their wings slowly began to dissolve into their backs, their halos slowly fading. Within a few moments, a set of glimmering red horns, and a red tail had sprouted out them. They picked up the bat and began to rub its head.

"Even as a bat, milord is a pervert!" Hikaru laughed, Kaoru, who was holding the little bat, was squeezing it gently. It looked tortured enough, so Haruhi snapped her fingers.

The bat vanished from their meddling hands, and into her small, slender ones. The twins looked confused for a few moments. A serene looked crossed their faces, almost instantly after the bat had left their hands. The horns and tail dissolved into his back, being replaced with a set of wings, slightly tainted with gray now, and a glowing halo.

Haruhi blinked at the twins. They blinked back, and gave her one of their drop-dead-gorgeous smiles.

She simply shook her head is disbelief and turned back to the bat.

"All right Tama-kun, you can turn back now." She set the bat onto the floor, and took a few steps back. The bat's figure soon grew about 10 times it's own size, turning back into the King.

Tamaki stood afore Haruhi. He blushed at her.

_She called me Tamaki k-k-kun! _He thought happily, tears forming at his eyes. He dabbed at them with his fingers, and turned back to Haruhi.

She was standing at the window again, and was gazing out. The stars shone brightly above them, casting mysterious shadows across the Ouran High School property.

"We should really be getting home now." She stated. "I wonder if Nekozawa's curse affected the rest of the town as well…?"

The Host club members gathered around Haruhi. Tamaki gently touched her shoulder.

"For safety reasons, we should probably stay at father's house." He whispered. Her face stiffened, feeling his warm breath tickle her neck.

Kaoru and Hikaru shook their heads. "We can't. We must watch over our mansion, since mother and father are out on a business trip."

Kyoya's agitated expression had not yet left his face. "I frankly don't want to."

Mori kneeled on the floor beside where Hunny was standing. Hunny turned to Haruhi and smiled. "We'll watch over the Host Club tonight! Mori can be our guard dog!" Hunny patted Mori's head affectionately.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki, who had a sadden look on his face. "Well, I guess I could—" She was cut off when Tamaki embraced her lovingly.

"Thank you Haru-chan." He whispered into her ears. She was clearly bewildered, and she pushed away from him, trying to hide the tint of pink that had crawled across her face.

She looked at the host club members with big, innocent eyes. "We better get going now, we don't know what other…" she gulped. "Demons may be hiding on the premises."

The Host club members nodded, and went their separate ways. Hunny and Mori took their position at the door.

Haruhi opened the window. The twins had both took one of Kyoya's arms, and were lifting him above the ground. They slowly floated out the window.

Haruhi picked up her broomstick. "Want to fly with me?" She asked timidly. "You're going to have to tell me the directions to your mansion though…" She took her position on the broomstick, which had magically extended itself to fit Tamaki. Tamaki smiled, and sat on the side of the broomstick. "I'd like that, Haruhi-chan!" He whispered as they took off into the night.

--------------

Extra: Tamaki Mind Theatre #2 

Tamaki hugged the little witch Haruhi close to his chest, as they soared above the clouds. Due to Tamaki's ability to fly, he'd thought he'd take her for a little ride.

She clutched his chest close, burrowing her head into his shoulder. "T-Tamaki-senpai, I-I'm afraid of heights!" She stuttered, looking up at his with her big, liquid eyes.

He looked reassuringly at her. "Don't worry, my sweet, falling is not so bad as you think it is." He had a hand around her waist, and brought her close as they whisked past another cloud. "As I have already fallen in love with you." She blushed a deep shade of read, and kissed him softly of the cheek.

"Oh Tamaki-senpai!"

------------

The twins, now with their devil horns and tails, were poking Tamaki on either side of his cheeks.

"You're daydreaming again, weren't you?" Kaoru yawned.

"Yeah, you were probably imagining Haru nekkid." Hikaru poked Tamaki's cheek again, hoping that he might actually get a little fun out of aggravating the King.

Haruhi perked up to the sound of her name, and the word that followed. Tamaki blushed and pushed the twins away.

"You stupid twins, leave me alone." He ran to a dark corner, and began to fantasize again.

-------------

I hope y'all enjoyed the story. I don't personally think it's my best so far, but it'll do for now. Feel free to leave a review, or more. : D

I am seriously obsessed with HMC. And any other movie directed by Hayao Miyozaki.

I probably won't be updating till after Thursday. Stupid math exam. Gotta study, study, and study!

Please, if you want, read my other fanfics! Thanks!


	4. Tainted

Hello, my children! I'm finished EXAMS! –Tears of Joy-

My math exam was surprisingly easy! Well, I have a week and a half off, so I'll try to finish a few more chapters! I can't wait till the tenth volume of Ouran comes out!

Oh yes, I was looking through some of the Ouran Fan Fics… and I realized that there are only a fraction of TamaHaru fics compared to the KyouHaru ones. How…Sad!

Anyways, please enjoy the next chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------

**Of Costumes and Curses.**

Chapter 4: Tainted 

As Haruhi gripped onto her broomstick, the wind swirled through her faded gray hair, causing it to blow over her eyes. She grimaced, and swept them away. The crisp autumn air blew gently against her face, tracing its invisible fingers over her cheeks.

She closed her eyes for a moment. She just needed a second to savor the moment. This never would have happened, or so she thought, without the help of Umehito Nekozawa. He could be creepy at times, but sometimes that creepiness would pay off.

Haruhi gazed up at the night clouds, which were slowly swirling around the darkening sky. The sound of bats squeaking sounded above, camouflaging them in with the darkness of the October night. She was _really_ going to stay at Tamaki's house tonight. It almost seemed surreal.

Never had she thought that she would develop feeling—loving ones, towards the King. He had showed sincere feelings towards her, but she had brushed them off, too oblivious to the fact that he cared about her more than any other female in his life. Even more than his grumpy caretaker/grandmother, Shima. But this night wouldn't last forever. It would be over so soon. She sighed, and closed her eyes.

The broomstick suddenly dropped. Both the vampire and the little witch screamed as they quickly lost altitude. Tamaki's cape fluttered as they dropped, as Haruhi's large witch hat was promptly whisked off her head.

Haruhi's eyelids flew open. The broomstick began to fly again. Tamaki's cape settled from its little dance, and Haruhi's hat, mysteriously enough, landed back on her head. A nervous sweat broke out on her forehead. She reached up and wiped it off with the back of her sleeve.

"You really need to work on driving this thing, don't you?" chuckled Tamaki, clearly scared that she would do it a second time, causing them to plunge into a horrific death by broomstick.

"Don't worry, Tama-kun." She smiled. "The secret of flying if thinking happy thoughts!" She turned around to look at him, as his eyes met hers, she gave hi man unsure smile. "Well, I'm pretty sure that that's the secret, anyways."

She took one of her hands off the front of the broomstick and used it to take Tamaki's hand. He looked curiously at her. Her hand felt so warm as it held his cold one. Warmth spread quickly up his arm.

It was almost bewitching, almost enchanting how she had this effect on him. How she could act so oblivious at some times, so selfish, yet show such gentile emotions towards somebody so unworthy. How she could give emotion to someone, like a vampire, who were portrayed as 'heartless'.

She placed his cold, pale hand around her waist and turned back to steering.

He blushed, placed his other hand around her waist, and hugged her close. Haruhi felt a shiver crawl up her spine, suddenly screaming into her head. She silently squealed inside, shooting them higher up into the air. Haruhi giggled, clearly overjoyed at the fact that he was holding her close, and sped off once again. She tried to take a few rapid breaths in. She calmed herself down, and steadied the broomstick again.

They soared above the clouds for a few more moments, before Tamaki pointed at a large, dark mansion; it's figure softly blanketed in the moonlight. She swooped down to the top balcony, and steadied her broomstick. It hovered for a few moments, almost confirming with Haruhi if this was the right place, and dropped.

Tamaki, who was gazing at Haruhi, didn't notice that they were ready to get off the broomstick. He fell clumsily to the ground, sprawling all over the balcony.

Haruhi giggled. She closed her eyes and concentrated. "Tamaki, I wish you could just stand on your own feet once in a while." Tamaki began to glow, slowly levitating off the ground, and was up righted by Haruhi's innocent magic.

"Uh… thanks." He mumbled, brushing some dust off of his long, satin cape. He wandered over to the balcony door, and pushed it open. As he glided inside, he turned around and beckoned Haruhi to follow. She picked up her broomstick and headed inside.

"Welcome back, Master Suoh!" cheerily greeted a mob of his servants.

Tamaki's household was quite festive. As one of their holiday events, Tamaki had permitted his staff to dress up as well.

The maids were dressed in black and white dressed, flowing elegantly, and ended just before the knee. A great silver bow was tied as the back of the dress, and small silver shoes adorned their feet. Their hair was tied in the standard buns, tied with white ribbon.

As for the males, they wore black jackets embroidered with silver thread, and black dress pants. A dark gray cape, much like Tamaki's, were tied around each of their necks.

All staff members sported the same dead look; jet black or silver hair, red, bloodshot eyes, massive gray eye bags under them, and pale, translucent skin. Tamaki's mansion had been transformed into a vampire hideout.

Haruhi stood blankly before the staff. They eyed her hungrily, their thirst begging to be quenched by an adorable little witch's blood. They advanced towards her, but immediately stopped when Tamaki placed a hand around Haruhi's waist. The shivers, feeling vaguely familiar, slithered up Haruhi's spine. She pulled her large hat over her eyes.

"She's with me." He informed them, piercing each of them with a stern look. "If anyone of you approaches her, or _attacks_ her…" He slurred. "You _will _be killed." The last statement had made her fully shake.

This wasn't just about being with Tamaki, it was also about preserving her life long enough to break Nekozawa's spell.

_But still, this curse has its advantages… _She thought mischievously. Tamaki took her hand and pulled her towards a large, candlelit room. The gothic candelabras sent flickers of light across the room.

As they entered, Tamaki turned around once again, and glanced out the door. The staff members had been inching towards the door; clearly intrigued that Tamaki had brought a girl into the mansion. Into his room, of all things.

He locked it, and turned towards Haruhi. Another trickle of nervous sweat ran down her neck.

"They're going to try to break in again, aren't they? They looked a little, thirsty." Inquired Haruhi, dropping onto a dark, leather sofa that was behind her. A little 'Mnnn' was head from Tamaki. "Should I cast a protection spell?"

"Sure." Simply said Tamaki.

Haruhi clasped her fingers together, and concentrated on the lock on the door. Without knowing, she whispered an unknown word.

_Click._

She smiled. Now they were in. Her mind fast-forwarded through her little fantasies. He would approach her, fling her hat on the ground and wind his fingers through her hair. She would lean forward, and gently caress his face. He would kiss her, she would respond fully. He would push her onto her bed and fumble with the ribbons that held up her dress. He would kiss her again, working his way down her neck and down to her breasts. She would giggle, and use her magic to unclothe him, leaving him only in his boxers, and then trace a finger down his well-built chest…

"H-haru, are you alright? You're face is awfully red. Do you have a fever?" Tamaki slid a cold hand over her forehead.

She immediately shot back into reality. She slapped herself a few times, earning a promising look from the vampire.

"Eh, heh… sorry. I was just thinking about things…" She laughed nervously.

_Like getting in-ti-mate. _She added in her mind.

Tamaki, being able to read minds, picked up on this thought, and smiled. She was finally returning his feelings.

Tamaki sat down beside her, plucked off her witch hat, and tossed it on the floor. He ran his fingers through her silky gray hair. He twirled his fingers in her starlight-tainted hair, and watched the stones on her dress glimmer in the faint candlelight. It almost looked like the girl was adorned in stars.

He traced a slender finger down her neck, causing her to tense up. He leaned towards Haruhi. She felt his hot breath tickle her neck.

"Haruhi…"

--------------------------------------

**Extra: Tamaki Mind Theatre #4**

**A/N: I've run out of Halloween related Mind Theatre themes, so I'm just resorting to random suggestive themes. Feel free to suggest themes when you review.**

Tamaki pulled Haruhi close as they sat together on his private beach. She leaned back onto his muscular chest, and traced a finger down it. Her elegant yellow sundress, tossed aside with his shirt, was speckled with grains of sand.

He had a hand on her bare waist, and slid it up to below her breast area. She simply wore a tank top and boy shorts. As he kissed her neck, her hand crept up her tank top.

She shuddered happily. "I wish this evening lasted forever, Tamaki-kun." She said, kissing his cheek.

"Oh, it doesn't have to, love." He slurred seductively, and rolled her onto the sand. She smiled back at him as he pinned down her arms. He set a trail of kisses again, starting from her stomach and working his way upwards.

"It never has to end…"

----------------

Kekekeke, things are really getting intense. I'm wondering if I should make this story rated M, maybe throw in a few suggestive themes maybe? But nothing explicit, just some touchy-feely stuff. : D

You know, something to give you a few thrills…

I'm not sure though. It's all up to you, my dear readers!

TamaHaru for life, bitches.


	5. Thrills

I was just rereading the last Tamaki Mind Theatre. I think I may have gone a little far…

Oh wells. –Shrugs-

I'm a little short on words today, so bare with me.

Oh yes, Thanks to **HorseandAnimelover** for their on-going support! It means so much… (j 3j)

Thanks to Minori-chan for helping me with this chapter. I mean ,you practically wrote half of it anyways. xD

**-----**

**Of Costumes and Curses**

Chapter 5: Thrills

"Haruhi" Tamaki slurred, his face inches away from Haruhi's ear.

She shuddered involuntarily. This tingling sensation, was it fear? Or was it desire?

_But a desire for what…?_ She questioned herself. By now, Tamaki was brushing her silver hair away from her neck. Her eyes widened.

_Blood!_ Her head whipped around and caught a quick glance of bloodlust in his eyes. His pupils were in the size of slits, his fangs beginning to peak out from the corner of his mouth.

She leaped forward just as Tamaki lunged for her.

"I-I thought you already had your fill of blood!" She screamed, a streak of nervous sweat dripped down her forehead. She turned around; her back pushed against the wall. She was shaking harder.

_I can't believe I was thinking those thoughts earlier. A-about Tama-kun of all people. _She took a few nervous breaths in and wiped her forehead with the back of her long sleeve. Her expression was clearly pained. _He just tried to bit me again! He could've killed me!_

"En contraire, ma chére" (1) Tamaki whispered back as he began to crawl towards her. He slipped a finger under the ribbon around his neck, causing his dark cape to slide off. He lunged at the wide-eyed girl once again.

STOP!!! She screamed in her mind. 

There was a flash of bright light. Haruhi picked up her hat, which was handily beside her, and shoved it over her head.

Everything froze. Tamaki was frozen mid-air, his fangs bared, his eyes completely lost in the desire for blood.

She dropped back against the wall, her breath heavy with fear. That tingling feeling, the one that made her feel hot and sweaty, the one that gave her desires, was that fear?

She was hot from running, and sweaty because of a nervous sweat. That desire, it was the desire to run away? Or was it Tamaki's charm?

_I mean, who wouldn't give in to a super-hot vampire who's making advances towards you? _Thought Haruhi.

After a few more moments of deep breathing, she crawled over to the air-suspended vampire.

_I better cast a counter spell._ Haruhi thought. She reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out an old piece of paper.

_A purification spell._ She was beginning to get dizzy. She sighed, and placed the paper on Tamaki's neck.

She looked at Tamaki. "This might hurt a bit, so just bear with me. Alright?" She smiled weakly at him.

Haruhi placed two fingers of each hand on the seal and closed her eyes.

"Namu Umi to fa." (2) She whispered a few times. The seal began to glow, leaving a mark on his neck. The characters that spelled 'Blood' were tattooed on his neck.

She moved to the side of the vampire and snapped her fingers. Immediately, everything came back to play. Tamaki lunged for the wall, the place where Haruhi had been, and smashed into it.

"Ow!" He screamed, and turned around, rubbing his nose.

He turned around and growled at the startled Haruhi. She dropped to her knees, a startled look plastered on her porcelain face. Tamaki's face immediately softened.

Tears began to form in her eyes. Things were getting a little too confusing. The curse, the bloodlust, the vampires…

A tear trickled down her face. Her breathing became a little more uneven as she shook gently.

"O-oh, Haruhi…" Tamaki's eyes immediately softened at the sight of the crying girl. He crawled towards her. He wrapped his arms around her shaking trembling figure. She immediately tensed up. Tamaki ran his hand through her starlight hair.

The light cast by the candelabras flickered across the room. Long shadows were cast across the room, creating a spooky, yet romantic ambiance.

"It's alright, Haruhi-channnnn." He slurred. It was strange; he no longer felt the desire for blood. What was even weirder was the fact that he was a vampire. Can a vampire that no longer has the thirst for blood still be called a vampire?

He decided to ignore that fact for now. What was more important was that a little witch was in need of comfort.

He pressed his pale cheek up to her flushed one, and whispered, "It's alright Haru-chan; I'm here." Her quivering body began to relax. He pulled her close and gently kissed her on her forehead.

He felt her face become even hotter by the second. "Haruhi… are you alright?" He asked, placing a cold hand on her face.

"Oh my god, you're burning up." He exclaimed, and swung her around so she was facing him. Her face was a sickly shade of red.

"Mnnn." She bit her lip, and turned away. _Oh my god, oh my god… he kissed me. He KISSED me. _She brushed her gray bangs over her face to hide some of the redness.

_But that probably wasn't real. He probably just felt bad for me. _She scoffed at herself. _He was probably joking._

"En contraire." He lifted her chin and guided her face back to his. "You think I didn't mean that?"

Her round, innocent eyes stared back into his cold, deep red ones. He almost felt guilty about doing this, but she looked like she wanted some of it. After all, he had heard her fantasies earlier, and he did want to pleasure some of her whims…

He leaned close and kissed her on the lips carefully. He ran his tongue over her virgin lips as she responded by kissing him back. She was shy, slowly leaning towards him; placing his slender hands on his chest. He begged for entrance into her mouth, and she accepted. They explored the crevices of each other's mouths, and broke apart for air.

"Haruhi, I'm surprised. You're so…wanting today." He smiled at her, as she responded with a blush. He ran a finger across her collarbone, and began to lower it. She shivered.

"T-Tamaki—" He had cut her off by sealing another kiss across her lips…

Haruhi leaned on Tamaki but too much of her weight had pressed on top of him, causing him to fall flat on his back. He looked up playfully at her as she sat atop him, her face reddening.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_Oh come on Haruhi, you know you love him. Go on, unbutton his shirt… _A voice rang out through her head. Only it wasn't her voice. She opened her eyes and looked at Tamaki, whom had a playful, yet guilty expression plastered on his face.

She took another deep breath, and began to unbutton his shirt. His bare chest was soon exposed. She began to trace lazy circles on it, occasionally sending an unsure look at Tamaki. He would respond back by taking one of her hands and kissing her fingertips.

After, he struggled to get up, accidentally pushing Haruhi off of him. She protested, but he silenced her with a gentle kiss.

He then advanced towards her, and unzipped the back of her dress. She didn't say anything, as she had complete trust in Tamaki. He set a trail of kisses down her neck, causing her to mew softly.

As he kissed, a phone began to ring.

"O-oh, s-sorry Tama-kun… I'll just be a second…" She pulled away and rummaged through her dress, trying to find the front pocket. She successfully found it, and pulled out a silver mobile phone.

Tamaki moved towards her again, and wrapped his hand around her waist, and pulled her close.

"Hello?" She asked the unknown caller.

"Hello Haruhi." Replied the voice. _Hikaru._ She thought. Tamaki protectively pulled her even closer to him, and kissed her shoulder.

"Oh hello Hikaru-kun." She replied. Tamaki was pulling at her fingers, trying to pry them away from the phone. She pusehd his hand away, earning a disapproving whimper.

"You're at Tama's house right? Is he okay? Did he…advance towards you yet?" Asked Hikaru curiously.

"No…he hasn't." Haruhi lied. Tamaki had once again gone for her phone, but she paid no attention.

"Well, we're worried about you." Hikaru said, referring to Kaoru. "We're coming over."

"What?" She said worriedly. "No, you can't. We're… busy." She replied.

"Whatever. We're coming over, we'll be there in a few minutes." Then, he hung up.

Haruhi dropped her phone.

_This is __**not**__ good._

_---_

Extra: Tamaki Mind Theatre #5 

Haruhi hid behind the cherry blossoms in Ouran's back garden; a saddened expression etched onto her face.

"What is it, my love?" Asked Tamaki, appearing from behind one of the trees. He lifted her chin up, his eyes meeting with hers.

"I mustn't be seen with you, the other girls may get jealous." Her eyes quickly diverted his. A soft breeze wafted through the branches, causing petals to detach themselves. A few glowing pink blossoms landed in the brunette's hair.

Tamaki gently plucked one out of her short locks. "Fear not, my maiden! Nobody will see us behind the blossoms. And behind the blossoms we will hide, if that is what it takes."

She nodded and leaned forwards and planted a tender kiss on his cheek.

----

Sachie: Wow, it's getting intense, isn't it?

Hikaru: Yeah! Why aren't I getting any roles? I want to make love to Haru! –Pouts-

Sachie: But I'm so much better than Haruhi, aren't I?

Hikaru: Of course. –Smiles-

Sachie: -blush-

Hikaru: -Pounces on Sachie-

Sachie: -squeals.

w

Kyahahaha, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Is it getting hot in here or what? Or should I say, in Tamaki's room?

Stay tuned


	6. SOS

Kyaah! Hello everybody! Eh heh, updates may slow down for a bit. (I stress the word _may._ It just depends on my schedule. [;A; )

Anyways, I just wanted to tell you guys about an awesome Ouran RPG forum. You may have heard of the user called 'Demi-kun'? Well, she's an awesome writer, so go read her stuff.

Go to her profile, and click the link to her forum. Details are there.

Anyways, I wonder what's going to happen next? Tamaki and Haruhi are half-nekkid, and the twins will soon be arriving!

[By the way, thanks to all of my readers, who have even bothered to read this far! I didn't think my fanfics were that good. Oh wells.

-------

**Of Costumes and Curses**

**Chapter 6: S.O.S! (Sons of Satan!)**

"_Whatever. We're coming over, we'll be there in a few minutes." Then, he hung up._

_Haruhi dropped her phone._

'_This is __**not**__ good.'_

--

Haruhi dropped the mobile phone and ripped Tamaki's hands away from her chest area. She turned to him, her worried eyes lost in his. She groaned as she fell on top of Tamaki; not bothering to get up.

"What? What is it, my sweet…?" Tamaki lifted her chin as his deep red eyes scanned her face. Clear sighs of worry had been carved into her delicate facial features. She sighed. "The twins will be here in a few moments."

That statement alone was enough to send a shock down Tamaki's spine. If the twins, now devils, spotted them, their reputation would be over. So would their father-daughter relationship.

The twins would hold an unseen grudge towards Haruhi, for actually following Tamaki into his house. Then again, they would hold a bigger one towards Tamaki, spreading rumors that he had brainwashed or hypnotized the young girl, and taken advantage of her.

If that rumor got out…the reputation of the Host Club would be shot down faster than you could sing "Kiss Kiss Fall In Love."

Tamaki immediately scrambled towards his cape, and hurriedly tied it around his shoulders. Haruhi rushed towards her dress, and attempted to shove it over her head.

At that precise moment, there was a rapping noise from the door.

Both Haruhi and Tamaki froze mid-action, both ready to faint, or play dead. But none of these actions would fool the evil minds of the Hitachiin brothers. If they played dead, the twins would probably torture Tamaki until he would have given up his act, and then accused him of murder of the little witch.

An accusation of rape would also be possible, since Haruhi had not yet succeeded in pulling on some clothing. And she would be lying on the floor, pretending to be dead. And Tamaki wouldn't have any clothing on either. Tamaki could not put on an act for his dear life.

There was another rapping noise on the door. "Hey, I wonder if they're in there?" asked a male voice from outside the window. There was a brief snort. "Yeah, yeah, they're probably in there. I hope they're not doing anything… _extreme_." Responded another male voice.

A drip of nervous sweat had succeeded in crawling down the back of Tamaki's neck, and trickled down his back.

"Wait, I think I found a handle." The first voice stated. There was a brief creak of the handle turning, making poor Haruhi practically die a little inside.

Tamaki pounced at Haruhi, sending them tumbling back into Tamaki's main closet. He quietly swung the door shut, at the same moment the window flew open. Two (literally) devilish Hitachiin brothers stepped through the frame, and landed on the plush carpeting of the bedroom.

Haruhi leaned back onto a warm surface, which happened to be Tamaki; his hand clamped over her mouth. Their lungs were heaving from the mere shock of the situation, as well as the adrenaline rush from the position they were in.

Tamaki sat with a hand over Haruhi's mouth; his other supporting them so they wouldn't fall backwards. His legs were spread open. In the valley in-between his legs was a startled little sorceress. Her one hand was gently intertwined with the one over her mouth, and the other squished between her body and Tamaki's.

"That's strange, I thought I heard something." Hikaru exclaimed, scratching his head. "No, I'm sure I heard something." He took a few steps before going calling out excitedly. "Hey Kaoruuu, I was right! They were in here…" Hikaru stood with his back towards the closet.

Kaoru giggled. "Yeah, they were here." He bent down and picked up the deep purple witch's hat in one hand, and Haruhi's little black dress in the other.

"Oh my, naughty aren't we Haru-channnnn?" Kaoru muttered, and threw the dress on the bed. He plopped down beside the dress, and began to search through the pockets.

_Spells, seals, and a cross. _He attempted to pick it up. At the mere touch of the cross, his fingers began to burn. He immediately dropped the cross, and began to whine.

"Hikaruuu, my fingers got burnt from that nasty cross." His eyes welled up with tears. His twin strode towards him and kissed his fingertips. "Well, there's a simple solution. Just don't touch the cross!" He sucked gently at the tip of Kaoru's burnt finger, earning a satisfied mew.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. They still kept up this… act of brotherly love _outside_ of the host club?

Haruhi had relaxed a little, but she could tell that Tamaki was definetly tense. His fangs peaked at the corner of his mouth, his chest hard. She looked at him, and unexpectedly, planted a small kiss on his lips. His chest caved a little, causing her to lose her balance and collapse on top on him. They were both sent sprawling, and with a dull _THUD,_ had landed on the floor of the closet.

The ears of the devil twins had perked up. Hikaru smiled. "They're in here."

Tamaki and Haruhi froze. Haruhi swore that Tamaki's heart had stopped beating for a second, and then realized that he didn't have a heart. Vampires didn't have hearts, did they…?

The twins began to explore the room, looking for other signs that the vampire and witch had indeed been in the room.

"Nyuu, they just want to play a game of 'Hide-and-Go-Seek', don't they Hikaru?" asked Kaoru, kicking Tamaki's cape forcefully with his black boot.

Each time they paced around the room, they would inch closer to Haruhi and Tamaki's hiding spot. And each time they walked past, their breath would hitch.

The Hitachiin devils' footsteps had stopped for what seemed a few minutes. All was still.

Haruhi let out a breath of relief. They had probably left by now. She turned to Tamaki, who had evidently fallen asleep. She nuzzled her head into his shoulder and sighed.

The handle of the closet turned, and the doors flew open. Both Haruhi and Tamaki's eyes flew open. Haruhi's heart had stopped, along with Tamaki's. The Hitachiin brother's gasped at the sight. How could they not have noticed? There, right in the middle of the closet were…

----

**Extra: Tamaki Mind Theatre:**

There was no source of light in the room. Both Tamaki and Haruhi's hands were intertwined, complete faith in the darkness.

"T-Tamaki—It's so dark! I-I can't see anything!" Haruhi stuttered, focusing in the darkness, hoping to catch a glimpse of anything. All she saw was the darkness.

"But, my love, you can feel me right here, can't you…?" Asked Tamaki confidently. He reached forwards, and grasped her other hand, pulling her closer to him.

"Y-Yes…" She stuttered once again, her cheek pressing against Tamaki's chest.

"How can you not see? Your beauty shines brighter than any light. It is the most visible thing in this blackened room, Haruhi." Tamaki leaned forward, and planted a gentle kiss on her head.

"Ah…" She mewled quietly, and closed her eyes. And suddenly, she could see him. Ger guiding light…

----

Sachie: Ah, sorry for such a short chapter! I really wanted to update, and it's sorta late!

Hikaru: That is not an excuse! Your readers deserve quality fanfiction! Pokes forehead

Sachie: I did! I even included a cliffhanger!

Hikaru: But they want to know what happens! RIGHT NOW!

Sachie: What? Gomen! Gomen!

Hikaru: Nyaa, I forgive you.

Sachie: Really? Glomps

Insert another love scene. 

I would actually prefer Tamaki, but he's sorta living things up with Haruhi right now…

I don't believe that this is my best chapter, but I'm trying my best! Bows

Please review!


	7. Surprise?

Hello, y'all! First off, I'd like to say thanks to all the people who put 'Of Costumes and Curses' on their favourite list, story alert, or added me to their favourite authors. It means so much! –Cries tears of Joy-

Anyways, fear not! The cliffhanger will soon be over!

------

**Of Costumes and Curses**

**Chapter 7: Surprise?**

The handle of the closet turned, and the doors flew open. Both Haruhi and Tamaki's eyes flew open. Haruhi's heart had stopped, along with Tamaki's. The Hitachiin brother's gasped at the sight. How could they not have noticed? There, right in the middle of the closet were…

Two undressed teenagers, cradled in each other's arms, their faces tainted a foul crimson.

"R-R-R-Renge?" Kaoru managed to stutter, turning his face to the side.

"And Kyo…Kyoya?" Added Hikaru, his eyes wide open with shock.

Haruhi opened her eyes. Strong arms were wrapped around her slender body, her long, light brown hair falling lazily down to her shoulders. She looked around. She her gaze lifted, to see that… Ootori-sempai had his arms around her?

_Wait… WHAT? Light brown hair?_ She ran her fingers through the long, caramel tresses. She grabbed a lock, and stared at it. Her hair had grown so fast! Was this some magical side effect?

She looked down. She was no longer wearing her pink training bra, as there was no need for that. In its place was a lacy black bra, and full…C CUPS? Her hands flew from Ootori's waist to her breasts, and she jiggled them around.

"C…Cups…?" She questioned herself, her body quivering. No, this was not good. Well, speaking logically, it was good news. _After all these years of being called flat…_ A light smirk appeared on her face.

She dropped her hand down to her side, and felt something else that was lacy brush past it. She looked down. In the place of her pink boy shorts was… a matching black t-thong?

Haruhi's face turned an even darker shade of crimson. Her hands flew over the thong, hiding the view from the perverted twins; large grins plastered on their faces.

"S-stoppit! Go away, you horrible twins!" She managed to scream, and shut the closet door. With the dim light receding from the creaks in the door, she looked at Kyoya.

"Well, sorry for intruding." Retorted Kaoru, running a finger along his brother's devil tail. "We would have never thought that… you and Ootori-sempai would actually 'get it on.'" There were a few giggles, then they heard the window creak open again.

"We're off to find Haruhi. _Have fun, Otaku!"_ They mocked, as they flew off into the dark night skies.

Haruhi—now Renge, was looking at Kyoya. Kyoya also looking at his palms, and was staring at his now raven locks of hair.

"Renge? What happened to Haruhi? I thought she was here a few minutes ago!" Exclaimed Kyoya, acting totally out of character. He took a few moments to stare at Haruhi's newly sized breasts; earning a swift hard slap.

"I _am _Haruhi!" She screamed back while running to the bed and grabbing her witch's dress. After thrusting it over her head, she transformed back into Haruhi. She shrunk a few inches, and her chest flattened. She sighed and turned back to the semi-naked Kyoya. The priest uniform dissolved, replaced by Tamaki's vampire costume.

"Put on your costume." She sighed again as she threw him his cape and shirt. As he put it on, fangs began to sprout out the sides of his teeth. His hair grew a few more inches, and turned blonde again. He blinked and his eyes were back to a hazy red.

"What's happened?" Tamaki questioned, poking a finger against his fang. He yelped and quickly withdrew, watching a tiny dot of red form in his finger.

"I guess I subconsciously put a spell on us to change our appearances." Haruhi said as she plopped down on the bed. She was exhausted. After a day of turning into a witch, flying, having a few intimate moments with a vampire, and transforming into Renge, she was fairly tired.

Tamaki chucked. "Well, good job on a disguise. But we should've waited a while in our forms. I mean, I could've had some fun with Kyoya's identity." A mischievous smile played on his lips.

"Ugh, it would be better if I didn't stay as Renge. Her instincts would have probably taken over me. I had this… sudden urge to play ero-gan games." She shuddered involuntarily. They both laughed.

"Well, the twins are obviously going to spread rumors that Kyoya and Renge were sleeping together or something." Haruhi said blandly, all emotion draining from her face.

"Yeah. And in MY mansion of all places." Tamaki ran a hand through his tangled, blonde tresses, and smoothed out his cape.

"The twins are bound to come back here soon, but not for a while. They'll probably wait a few hours before trying again." Tamaki reasoned and looked at Haruhi. "We should probably get back to the school and check up with Mori and Hunny."

Haruhi looked at Tamaki awkwardly. _Since when did he get so…smart?_

"Hey, I heard that!" Tamaki whined in a playful manner, before wrapping his hands around her waist. She rolled her eyes and headed towards the broomstick that was lying on the floor. The twins had knocked it over carelessly.

"Alright Tama-sempai, let go for a second." Haruhi attempted to shake off the young vampire. She opened the window and climbed up to the ledge. She let go of the broomstick as it began to levitate, a few inches away from the ledge. She hopped on, and beckoned Tamaki to follow.

He simply smiled and climbed onto the back of the broomstick, gently wrapping his arms around her waist.

They soared off into the night once for a second time, guided solely by the starlight.

---

Ero-gan games- erotic games. They're usually mistaken as hentai games, but they're not. They are similar to dating games.

Extra: Tamaki Mind Theatre #7

Tamaki trotted through the snow in just his school jacket and a pair of black gloves. He was indeed cold, as it was winter after all. Snowflakes danced in the wind, swirling playfully around the second-year student. Small shivers were running down his spine. He rubbed his hands together,

"Tamaki senpai!" A voice called out behind him. "Tamaki-senpai!"

Tamaki's head whipped around to see Haruhi running after him. She caught up to him, her lungs heaving.

"You idiot! It's winter! Aren't you cold?" She scolded.

"Your love alone is enough to keep me warm…" He said as he felt his cheeks heating up.

"Idiot." Haruhi scoffed as she unwrapped the long scarf from her neck and tied it around Tamaki's neck.

He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you."

…………………….

I'm sorry that this chapter was so short! I wrote this today because it was a snow day and there wasn't any school! Yay!

Anyways, updates may take longer because of school and stuff. But please, bear with me! Thanks!


	8. Emotions

Hiya! Wow, it's already chapter 8! And so many people have subscribed to this story, or added me to my favourite authors!

I have some extra-cool new stories planned, like the Dream Shoppe, which should already be up! I suggest you go read that! Tee-hee!

Please enjoy the next chapter!

---

Of Costumes and Curses Chapter 8: Emotions. 

Haruhi, for some strange reason, was having trouble with her broomstick. It was swerving in whichever direction it wished, and was flying up high, the suddenly dipping down low.

Tamaki- quite frankly- was getting a little…broom sick. His stomach was churning at the fact that Haruhi had lost the ability to control her broomstick. Maybe turning Haruhi into a witch came with some scary, medical side effects?

Tamaki could just imagine it;

Nekozawa, after turning young Haruhi into a witchling, would be explaining to her the side effects.

"_Now, let's see." Nekozawa held out a pale hand and began to count his fingers._

"_There may be hair loss, heart attacks, heart failure, lung failure, itchy scalp, weak bone density, headaches, extreme migraines, foot pain, bladder problems, loss of vision, loss of hearing, extreme acne, blotchy skin, allergies, heartburn, indigestion and explosive diarrhea."_

Haruhi would probably just nod and accept her fate.

It scared Tamaki. It scared him more than you could possibly imagine. What scared him the most was the 'explosive diarrhea part.' What scared him even more than that was the fact that she could possibly have explosive diarrhea whilst she would be flying her broomstick.

Disgusting thoughts ran through his mind, and his grip around Haruhi's waist loosened a bit. He shuddered, and prayed that there were no side effects.

Haruhi, on the other hand, was not suffering from a case of diarrhea. She was in-fact confused. At her feelings towards Tamaki, to be exact.

For one moment, she would believe that she loved him. She would have believed that even though he could be an idiot at times, he was still lovable, and loved her. She could sometimes have strange thoughts about their future family, their future romances…

The broom would soar above the clouds.

A few moments later, doubt would quickly erode those happy thoughts. They would crush them entirely. What if that 'love' was fake? He was probably leading her on; this was probably just a scam. Once she would actually confess her love, he would begin to lose interest.

Guys only really want what they can't get. And once they get it, they want a new challenge.

That statement explained a lot. It explained why Tamaki would always send daring looks at her while he was hosting, and it explained why he had loosened his grip around her waist. It also explained why the Hitachiin's wanted her to be their toy; they knew she would never agree.

The broomstick went plunging downwards.

After a few more moments of Tamaki developing motion sickness, Haruhi making up her mind and some crazy flying skills, they had reached the school. They flew to the Third Music Room, finding Hunny and Mori cuddled up on a large futon with some of the schoolgirls.Kyouya was hiding in the deep corners of the room, setting up what looked like a shrine to Jesus or the like.

Haruhi steadied the broomstick next to the window as best as she could, and tapped on the window. Kyouya looked up and frowned.

He strode over to the window and unlocked it, allowing the two floating teens to enter the room. An agitated expression was sharply accented in his icy, fine features. A glare of the utmost hatred was shot at Tamaki, but fortunately was avoided, as Tamaki did not see it.

Kyouya simply scoffed, and turned, his heel spinning against the polished marble. He returned to his shrine, and closed his eyes; praying of things ill mannered towards the vampire.

Haruhi had scarcely noticed the look, and floated over to the two sleeping boys; as they dozed happily on their little futons that had been laid out by Kyouya with extremely happy, blessed girls; their faces stained a semi permanent shade of crimson.

She smiled weakly; the feeling of exhaustion suddenly rushing at her as she felt her possession of control slipping from her hands.

She stumbled towards the sofa; where Tamaki stood, and smiled happily at him.

"Nap…time…?" She slurred, as the darkness took over. Her eyes shut tight, her body crashing onto the sofa.

---

"DAMMIT, KYOUYA, LEAVE ME ALONE." The sudden sound of Tamaki screeching yanked her back into reality; her brown, chocolate orbs exposed as her eyelids flew open. Sunlight was seeping in from where the curtain had been lifted, the twins devilishly pulling it back and directing the sunlight towards Tamaki who had been hiding behind the sofa. She shut her eyes again and turned towards the back of the sofa, pulling a pair of covers over her face.

The next sound she heard was the satanic cackle of the devil twins, who had also taken a flashlight and was shining it at the vampire who was now screaming like a scared schoolgirl.

"You—PUT THE LIGHT DOWN!" Tamaki covered his bloodshot eyes and leaped at the twins, who had giggled again, and leaped out of the way just in time.

"But we didn't do anything." The twins pouted, turning back into little angels. They floated in mid-air, their little halos levitating a few inches away from their tasseled, brown hair.

"NO—YOU WERE TOTALLY TRYING TO KILL ME AND –"

"Shut up, milord, you'll wake Haruhi." The twins lectured in a mocking tone.

Tamaki froze, and turned his head towards the witch. Haruhi sat up straight, her face clearing sending his signals of distaste. Haruhi was not a morning person, and especially hated it when she was woken up before 12:00 pm, even more if a pair of angel/devil twins and a vampire who liked to yell had contributed to this.

She sighed. She was having the most marvelous dream too.

It was when the twins and the host club president had lost their voices.

She groggily rubbed eyes and whipped off the covers. She looked at the clock. _6:30._

She groaned and looked at the twins. "Did you stay up _all night?_" The twins smiled at her as horns sprouted out of their heads; but their wings and halo remained.

"Possibly."

"And what were you doing that whole time since we last saw you?"

"Well, we took a trip to Tama's house, you know, just to make sure you were alright and didn't get raped or anything. " They shrugged innocently, as if randomly bursting into people's houses was normal.

"Anyways, we went into…Tama's room—we think." Hikaru's eyes flashed.

"And we saw…" Kaoru looked at his brother, who shot him an identical mischievous look.

"Kyouya-and-Renge-in-a-closet-doing-god-knows-what." They spluttered out, the words coming out in a rush that was almost impossible to translate. "Naked." They added as a mocking smile was directed at Haruhi.

Haruhi's lightly blushed, and turned her head away. The twins were curious.

Well, Haruhi was the modest type of girl. This kind of thing probably embarrassed her, so they decided to pick on Kyouya for a bit. Their bodies swayed as they sauntered over to the dozing priest.

"Do you think he's thinking impure thoughts?" Kaoru asked, grabbing onto his brothers sleeve. "I mean, he's already committed an impure act… and with an otaku!" He cuddled close to his brother, wrapping his hands around Hikaru's slender neck and set his head on his shoulder.

"Well, I don't know!" Hikaru smirked as he slipped his arms his younger brother's waist. "Shall we find out?" Their eyes both glinted with devious intent, a bright red tail spouting out of their backsides; forming for a second time.

Kyouya's eyes snapped open, violently jerking him back from his little doze. He sensed… a demonic aura? An involuntary shudder ran through him. He could already tell that he was going to get ambushed.

He opened his red leather bible, and lifted a little rosary from around his neck. He did a small prayer, hoping that this wasn't anything horrible, or that they would lose interest quickly. The Hitachiin's were hard to amuse, hard to please, and it would be an even harder task since they now had the ability to switch in-between angel and devil forms.

The wings and halos disappeared completely.

The twins approached.

The clock ticked.

The vampire and witch sat.

The… cat and dog boys snored.

And the priest quivered.

"Ah, Kyou-sama." Hikaru's musical voice danced throughout the Third Music Room. "What were you doing at Tama-kun's house?" He placed a hand on the priests shoulder.

Kyouya turned around and tried to shoot him an icy, unwanting glare, but ended up smiling at him. _No, it seems that the…bible… has overtaken the shadow lord. _Kaoru thought nervously. Kyouya almost never smiled—well, not sincerely at least.

This was weird. Hikaru took an uneasy step back, but challenged the priest again.

"Especially with Renge. Boy, I thought you hated her." Hikaru smirked as he ran a slender finger through his tasseled locks of hair. Kaoru simply mimicked his brother's expression and nodded.

"W-what?" Kyouya spluttered, his eyes widening. "Renge? What' about her?" He had no idea what the devil twins were speaking of; it sounded like one of their new stories, one of their newest schemes.

"You know…" The twins rolled their eyes as they looked at one another. "We saw you; don't deny it." A small chuckle erupted in both of their throats.

Tamaki seemed to be biting his lip fairly hard as he tried to muffle his laughter; a small dribble of blood was pooling out of the punctured skin. Haruhi sighed, and pulled out a tissue from her pocket, and handed it to Tamaki. He beamed at her while mopping up the little stream of red.

"You were…" Another giggle from the twins, and an almost inaudible titter from Haruhi.

"You know…" Stalling the priest seemed to be one of the most effective forms of torture; as Kyouya was quivering.

"…Getting the 'jiggy' on with the otaku?" Blood rushed to Kyouya's face, turning into a sickly shade of crimson.

Kyouya clutched his rosary tighter, the twins laughed harder, Haruhi simply scoffed, Tamaki held the tissue over his lip and the cat and dog cuddled a little bit closer.

The sun was shining through the curtains; setting off a faint glow in the room.

Forgetting about Kyouya, the twins turned to the clock.

_6:15am_

Howls hounded through the inner courtyards and throughout the school causing Haruhi to open her eyes in concern.

"No need to worry; those are just the cries of the demons hiding from the sun. It's morning already; a time for them to hide." Kyouya quickly changed the subject as he stood up and shuffled a few safe feet away from the diabolical pair.

"We should go out and look for Nekozawa. It's already been almost a day, and already havoc is reeking through the air." Kyouya lowered his head.

"We should try to break this curse as soon as possible."

---

Sorry, no 'Tamaki's Mind Theatre' this time! BUT, I did make the chapters a little longer, so you should be grateful!

Once again, I want to thank everybody who reviewed, faved me, or my story.

**Notice:**

_Are you getting annoyed of the increasing amount of OCs on Are to tired of the amount of American transfer students, new students at Ouran, or those magical beings that are stealing the Host Club member's hearts one by one? Do you just like to read about the original Ouran characters and their pairings?_

_Well, you're automatically qualified to join to OURAN RANGERS! This is a group formed of dedicated and Ouran-obsessed individuals that are leading the fight against pointless OCs! (For more information, check out my profile. OR join the Facebook Group! Just search ' Ouran Rangers ' and join!)_


	9. Stickers!

Thanks to all my reviewers

Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm glad so many of you enjoy my stories!

Sorry for the long wait! I'm only in grade 9, yet my English teacher is assigning us stories to write with a minimum of 6000 words. HELP!

Kay, here's the ninth chapter! And please read my other stories if you already haven't. Thank-you!

**Chapter 9: Stickers.**

Haruhi sighed.

So many things had happened within the period of the two days that her mind was swirling with scenes. She slapped a hand against her forehead, and enjoyed the sensation of her cold palm against her skin. She cringed as another harsh shriek rang across the room; another pained cry of a cursed student who was probably some hideous demon now. She looked at the other members of the Host Club.

Tamaki seemed to have an unconvincing look of bravery as he eyed the curtains, the sun daringly peeking through and was planning to burn him. He inched towards the darker part of the room, but gave up. His straight face broke into a clearly distressed expression, as he looked both ways, seeking for a sort of refuge, and gave a small sigh of relief. He quickly darted towards the open closet, jumped inside, and slammed the doors. A small click and a worried yelp were heard seconds after.

Kyouya also seemed to be in a worried state as he shifted from one foot to another. His eyes were focusing on Tamaki, but then soon set upon the floor. Haruhi watched him intently. She watched a small layer of sweat form on the surface of his skin, as his eyes darting nervously around the room. He shot a distressed look at the twins, and immediately opened his bible. He was probably searching for a calming prayer, or something. Haruhi figured that he was still nervous after the twins mocked him. But why? It had only been Tamaki and her disguised as Kyouya and Renge. Unless…Renge and Kyouya were actually secret lovers!

Haruhi stifled a giggle.

Her gaze then led herself towards the bored twins, who seemed vaguely content with playing with each other's hair. They had transformed back to their angelic state, and were now gazing happily at each other. Hikaru was making little braids in Kaoru's hair, and Kaoru was adjusting Hikaru's shirt. Haruhi rolled her eyes. She had to admit that it was adorable, in it's own innocently 'we're-not-gay-but-we'll-act-innocently-enough-to-make-it-look-cute' sort of way.

Her gaze slid across the room, and rested upon the adorable sight of the puppy Mori and the kitty Honey. Of course, the two extremely lucky clients cuddled up with them had developed a permanent haze of red upon their faces, making it almost seem as if they had developed some sort of skin disease. Haruhi smiled. They would probably rush back to their friends and brag about how they got to sleep—I mean _cuddle_ with Honey and Mori.

Haruhi glanced once again at Kyouya and dipped her head a little. She took petite steps towards him, her dress swishing at her legs, and sighed. Her hat had slip over her eyes, so she pushed it back up with one slender hand.

"God, I'm going to start hating Halloween after this is over." She shook her head, clearly distressed, and glanced at Kyouya. "You've had it worst. I mean, losing all of your icy exterior to become this…scary-cat."

Kyouya made a sour face resembling a cat's bottom.

Haruhi cackled. "And the worst thing is that you're scared of the twins. Hmph, at one point they were _terrified _of you, and look at it." She pointed to the bible. "I'm sorry, but I think it'd be better to pursue a career in business rather than priesthood.

Kyouya swiftly tucked the red leather-bound book into his cloak pocket. "I'll have you no I have _no_ intentions in the near future to become a priest, or have anything to do with the church." He crossed his arms and attempted to stare at her.

Haruhi scoffed. "Some priest you are. I'm surprised Jesus hasn't smite you yet." She turned to Tamaki and the twins.

"I think we better get moving and find Nekozawa soon. I mean, this hasn't been the _best _Halloween ever." Another pained shriek shot across the school grounds. "I mean, I'm really craving sleep right now." She rubbed her eyes.

Tamaki's eyes softened as he peeked out from the closet, almost brimming with sparkling tears. He wanted nothing more than to lift a sleeping Haruhi to a bed, covered with flowing white sheets, large toss pillows, and lace. Her softened features, her pale closed eyes, a happy smile etched onto her sleep, all off those things made him want to scream with a giddy delight.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi planted her hands firmly on her hips. Her head was cocked to the side, her eyes searching his.

"Oh right." He blinked. "We should get going." He cringed at the sight of the line of sunlight, drawing closer and closer by the second. Haruhi sighed. She sauntered over to the closet, went inside, and shut the door. In the darkness, she felt out and gently touched Tamaki's neck, and muttered a few words. From the outside, a blinding flash of light burst from the closet. A few moments later, the two emerged, Haruhi pulling Tamaki out as she gripped his hand.

Tamaki stepped gingerly into the sunlight, half expecting to get fried at the golden rays. He looked like an idiot, as Haruhi had bestowed a yellow sticker of a smiling sun on his neck. The twins snickered as their heads twinged, the peek of red horns poking out from beneath their hair.

Kyouya shot them a genuine dirty, icy, shadow-lord glance, and the horns shrank back.

"What is this thing?" Tamaki exclaimed.

Haruhi snickered.

"It's a…"

Sachie: As I said before, a thousand apologies!

Tamaki: THAT'S NO EXCUSE! WTF IS THIS STUPID STICKER THING? twitches uncomfortably

Sachie: You'll just have to wait till the next chapter!

Tamaki: (ToT) You're SOOOOO cruel!

Sachie: 83 Kyahahaha!


	10. Breakdown

Wow

Wow. I haven't updated in like, forever! It's probably because I went into a Special A phase, then a Naruto phase, the Special A phase again. (Special A is a pretty awesome manga/ anime by Maki Minami. You should definitely read it!)

Sorry for taking so long to update, I just got a new laptop! (Yeah, what a great excuse)

I'd really appreciate it if you could review like, A LOT because my friends bet me that I couldn't get 100 reviews in the next two months. (Like a total of 100 reviews on this particular story.) I'm already half way there, so please, just review on chapters that you haven't already reviewed on? PLEASE?

P.S. Soon, I will be opening up an order form for one-shots. Any Ouran pairing, (except for yuri pairings.). Oneshots. Details will later be confirmed. **And please visit my deviantart. Link is on my profile page.**

I own nothing but my dignity.

--

**Chapter 9: Breakdown!**

"What is this thing?" Tamaki exclaimed.

Haruhi snickered.

"It's…"

"It's what? WHAT?" Tamaki half-heartedly yelled, too dazed at the fact that he was able to stand in the sunlight before getting turned into a fried bloodsucker. Haruhi laughed, shook her head, and then turned back to him.

"It's a seal."

An image of a white, rubbery animal perched on an iceberg and eating fish popped into his mind? Why would Haruhi put a 'seal' on his neck? To him, it just seemed like a sticky piece of paper that was placed on his neck. Or maybe he was feeling a piece of paper, and Haruhi had changed his complexion to match one of a white, barking mammal.

The mere thought of his beautiful complexion being turned into one of those…less fortunate made him feel weak. He dropped to his knees.

Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Drama queen" she muttered. "Don't worry; I didn't do anything to you. It's simply a mark placed on your neck to stop you from disintegrating and becoming a deep-fried Tama-kun."

Tamaki looked up, and wiped some of the tears from his eyes. "T-Taka-kun?" He blinked, and the tears had completely disappeared. He sniffed. "I'd prefer it if you'd call me Otou-san." Haruhi glared at him.

,mnn"Shut up."

"But Haruuuuu-channnn." He whined and got back on his feet. "Father loooovesss you. That is no way to treat your father, Haru-chii!" At the rate that Tamaki spewed pet names at Haruhi, the more annoyed she got. He was like a factory, producing 10 ultimate sex-appeal, and 90 annoyance. Haruhi's brow twitched.

"Shut up, baka."

At that point, Tamaki's heart had shattered, turned into a fine powder, and was blown away with the cold winds of Haruhi's heart." He collapsed.

"Anyways, we really must get going. At this rate, we have to round everybody up, and make sure the demon students don't get into the sunlight. I don't want to be digging graves tonight." Haruhi sighed and rubbed her temples. _I hate Halloween. Especially with these idiots._

"WAA! HARUHIIII!" Tamaki had composed himself enough to turn on the waterworks. Haruhi growled. Right, he was able to hear thoughts.

The twins had flown over to Kyouya, and appeared on both side of him. "Well, at least we'd have somebody to help do the ceremonial burying. Right, priest-chan?" The twins smiled in a mocking, innocent way. Kyouya sighed weakly.

Everybody stared.

That was a first.

"Guys, we _really_ need to stay focused. At this rate, we'll never get anything done!" Haruhi put a hand on her hips. "Okay, I'm going to split us into groups."

She pointed to Kyouya. "Go outside, and try to purify as much of the dark aura in the school as you can. The cleaner we can get the aura, the faster I can do my work." Kyouya nodded slightly, opened his bible, and did a quick prayer. He walked slowly out of the room.

Haruhi turned to the twins. "You guys." The twins straightened up, and saluted her. "HAI!"

"I need you guys to go out and make sure that everything is under control. Break up any fights; make sure nobody escapes from the school grounds. And **don't** do anything retarded." The Hitachiins jutted out their bottom lips, as if saying 'why would you think we'd do anything retarded?'

If looks could kill, the twins would be dead. Mind you, they were already angels/devils.

Haruhi glanced at the two sleeping animals, and smiled. She couldn't help let out a silenced squeal; her inner fan girl was coming out to play. "As for those two…well, they look really tired. I think we should leave them alone."

"BUT HARUHII—"The death glare was shot at Tamaki, who simply flopped onto his side from the devilish look. It had seemed to him that Haruhi had taken the 'former dark lord Kyouya's 'spot. Even worse, she seemed to be mastering the position.

It all seemed to strange to him. Just a few hours ago, he was experiencing one of the most passionate and romantic moments of his life. (Until the angel/devil freaks had burst in and ruined their moment. He hated to think of all the love-making they missed out on because of the devilish duo!)

"Fine. Alright, I want all teams deployed now! She snapped her fingers. The twins stiffened, horrified expressions plastered across their faces as they had just lost their sense of free-will, spun around, and marched out the door.

"Haru-piyo-piyo!" Tamaki called weakly, his form lying helplessly on the ground. "What am I going to do?"

Haruhi wiped the small beads of sweat forming on her forehead off with the back of her hand. Her starlight coloured locks glinted underneath her witches hat. She turned to Tamaki, who was still sprawled out on the floor in a fetal position.

"Tamaki?" She dropped down to her knees, and sat down beside him. "There's a reason I left you behind. I need to talk to you." Tamaki propped himself up with himself elbow so his face was relatively closer to Haruhi's.

Haruhi flicked off her hat, and lowered her head so her silver tresses covered her eyes. Tamaki's dramatically depressed face looked up earnestly and blinked a few times. She looked genuinely sad at that moment. He fully leaned upwards and brushed aside her bangs.

Her eyes were cast downwards and her bottom lip trembled. Tamaki blinked again. "Haruhi…?" She looked upwards, and a forced smile appeared on her lips. A small, hardly visible, forming tear had begun to peek out from the corner of her eyes. "Heh…" She muttered dejectedly.

"What's wrong, Haru-piyo?" Tamaki lifted a finger to support her chin, and slowly pushed it upwards, lifting her head. She smiled and rubbed away the tear, and forced out a laugh.

Her reddening eyes looked up and searched his desperately. "I'm just so confused, Tamaki! This has been so stressful, despite all some of the better times… I just…can't take it." She gasped and dropped onto his lap, clearly exhausted and overwhelmed. Tamaki caught the girl before slammed her head, and cradled her close.

"Oh, Haruhi, you try so hard to make us happy…" He whispered. He picked the little witch up and carried her to the couch. He lightly set her down, and leaned over. He gazed at her snoozing face and smiled. Tamaki leaned over, and planted a soft, tender kiss on her forehead.

"I love you."

--

Ha ha, sorry! Things were sorta getting unexpected in this chapter. Well, here's a warning; expect the unexpected in the following chapters!

**AND PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! :D**


End file.
